


An Awkward Moment (For the Both of Us)

by KrystalM



Series: Counting Down!Verse [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/pseuds/KrystalM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since Hiro and Tadashi had been together officially. Everything's going on well and fine for the both of them and Hiro's happy. Well, almost fine. Every time Hiro thought they would be doing something more than just kissing, Tadashi would stop, freak out and run off. After a few times of the same occurrences, Hiro thinks it's time he knows why Tadashi doesn't want to go further with him. Well, the answer he got made him wonder if it's possible to love Tadashi even more. Hiro's convinced, Tadashi is a total dork inside. A cute dork that was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Moment (For the Both of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine! 
> 
> A/N: Ahaha, here you guys go! That--that smut chapter. This is basically more plot than smut but eh, I tried, I really did. This was also helped by Hi_damn_shi. She helped me to beta this chapter and--well, fix my smut. Hehehe, thank you again~! Anyways, hope you guys like it~
> 
> Catch me here too!
> 
> [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/KrystalM) | [FFNet ](http://www.fanfiction.net/~xokrystalmox) | [GoodReads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/42035367-krystal-m) | [Tumblr](http://thekmuniverse.tumblr.com/) | [LiveJournal](http://kmunroe.livejournal.com/)

 

 

It had been four months since the Japan trip. It had been four months since they had been together officially. Hiro was happy. The first time in his life, he wasn’t actually scared to let go of his heart to someone who really wanted it—someone like Tadashi. It was worth it so far.

 

He was currently waiting for Tadashi at the restaurant. Tadashi was getting far more famous than before ever since he launched Baymax. He was always so busy but Hiro didn’t complain because he knew the perks of being a scientist, especially someone who was about to revolutionise the medical industry.

 

Their relationship didn’t take a beating just because Tadashi’s face now was being plastered at every paper and tabloid prints there was. It was fine so far, Hiro noted silently as he picked on the tablecloth, waiting for the older man to come by. Just then, ten minutes later than the intended time of meeting, Tadashi walked into the restaurant with a goofy smile on his face.

 

“Sorry,” he said as he sat in front of Hiro. “Got caught up with work.”

 

Hiro rolled his eyes as he sipped his water and stared at Tadashi. He knew the man was busy so he was never really upset when he was late. He knew Tadashi would make it. He never cancelled before. “It’s fine,” he said as he placed his glass on the table.

 

“So, what did you order?” Tadashi asked.

 

“The usual for you,” Hiro said with a grin. “You know, something with a French element in it.”

 

Tadashi raised his eyebrows, his eyes filled with amusement. “Oh, I see. And what did you order for yourself? Something with a British element in it?”

 

“Hey!” Hiro protested as he cleared his throat, mocking a hurt look. “I happen to like the elegance.”

 

“Sure,” Tadashi teased as he grinned widely. “How’s your day?”

 

They met up for dinner today. Hiro had just finished his calculations for his latest invention even though the numbers still didn’t add up. The younger genius simply shrugged. “Numbers,” he said dryly. “I hate them sometimes.”

 

Tadashi chuckled. “That’s dramatic, Hiro.”

 

“Of course it is!” Hiro said. “If the numbers don’t kill me one day—I don’t know what will.”

 

Tadashi simply shook his head at Hiro’s ridiculousness.

 

They continued on talking, sharing their day and what they did. Hiro felt his cheeks hurting by the time they walked out of the restaurant, heading home side by side. He had never felt this light before. The darkening spaces in his heart somehow lightened and disappeared every time he was with Tadashi. Hiro looked at Tadashi’s right hand and wondered for a moment if the man would mind if he took it. Tadashi glanced at him before he raised his eyebrows. Hiro looked away immediately, feeling his face flushing red.

 

“Ah,” Tadashi said and before Hiro could look at him, he felt Tadashi grabbing his hand and clasping them tight. “Warm, huh?”

 

Hiro gently clasped their hand together tight before he nodded. “Yeah,” he said as they continued to walk back to their apartment building silently. Once they made it inside and ready to part ways to their own respective apartments, Tadashi stopped Hiro at the door. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Tadashi said. He leaned in close before he kissed Hiro on the lips. Hiro immediately closed his eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the warmth of the man’s lips against his own. But before Hiro could kiss him some more, Tadashi took a step back and smiled down at the younger genius. Hiro blinked at him before he smiled warily back at Tadashi, slight confusion bubbling in him at the sudden end of his kiss. “See you.”

 

“See you too,” Hiro said quietly before he watched his lover walking into his apartment. Frowning, he walked into his own apartment and closed the door shut. It had been four months and they still hadn’t done anything more than kissing and occasionally holding hands. Even that, the tongue-types (Hiro had done some research about kissing) weren’t making any appearance at all.

 

He wondered briefly if Tadashi even knew how to proceed further than lip on lip contact. Shaking the thoughts off, he guessed he would just have to be patient for a while.

 

* * *

  

“So, let me get this straight,” Gogo said. “Four months together and you guys still haven’t even—kissed with tongue? Wow, just—Congratulations?”

 

Hiro scowled at Gogo, sipping on his coffee. “You suck, you know that?”

 

Gogo rolled her eyes as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Hiro had dropped by Gogo's work before she dragged him to the nearest café. Now, they were walking slowly, letting the warm sun caress them. “Why, thank you,” she said.

 

“That’s not a compliment,” Hiro replied dryly.

 

“I know,” Gogo said, obviously trying to irritate Hiro. “Anyway, back to the topic in hand. I mean, Hiro, doesn’t Tadashi—”

 

“I don’t know,” he quickly said, cutting her sentence off. His face reddened a bit before he cleared his throat and sipped his coffee.

 

“Oh,” Gogo said after a while before she scooted closer to him. “ _Oh_.”

 

“Oh?” Hiro asked as he glanced at Gogo.

 

“Yeah, oh,” she repeated. “You two naïve, _naïve_ , children.”

 

Hiro didn’t know if he wanted to push her to the road or hug her. She always knew what to say even though he didn’t want her to say it out loud half of the time. “I mean—I don’t know. I know people who are together are supposed to progress—somehow.”

 

“Yes, Hiro,” she said. “But you guys are just—slow. That’s all. Leave it at that.”

 

“But the problem is,” Hiro started again before he stopped walking and faced Gogo. “The problem is—he won’t initiate anything. And even if he did, he's so cautious that I feel like—like—like a piece of—something fragile—I don’t know. I’m not that uncomfortable. Some kind of physical-ness is appreciated.”

 

Gogo raised her eyebrows at him before a grin fit on her face. “Oh my Hiro,” she started. “You’re thinking about things like that, aren’t you?”

 

“Gogo!” Hiro said as his face reddened even more. “Shut up.”

 

“No!” Gogo laughed. “It’s normal, Hiro. Things will progress if you let them develop naturally. No need to rush things. If he thinks you’re not ready—trust me—you aren’t.”

 

“That’s just stupid,” Hiro grumbled as he finished drinking of his coffee. “Just stupid. I think I would know if I’m ready or not.”

 

“Well, are you ready?” Gogo asked as she crossed her arms against her chest. “Are you ready to have s—”

 

“ _Shhh_!” Hiro placed his hand over Gogo’s mouth, his face already going beet red. Gogo simply pushed his hand off and pointed at him.

 

“You can’t even hear the word ‘sex’ without blushing, I think you’re not that ready yet,” she patted his shoulder. “If he starts avoiding it to the point he doesn’t want you to touch him, then you have something to worry about. But trust me, this is normal.”

 

Hiro sighed before he rubbed his face and nodded. He was never talking to Gogo about this ever again.

 

* * *

 

The young genius grinned as he finished his salad, watching the scenery in front of him. Tadashi was next to him, sighing contentedly. “How did you even find this place?” Hiro asked as he looked at the city skyline in front of him. Tonight, Tadashi had brought Hiro to a hillside—still in San Fransokyo but farther from its heart. It was a magnificent sight especially when he could see the stars clearly. There weren’t any buildings near them, they were just surrounded by trees and the cool shade of the leaves.

 

They sat near the edge of the hill, not too close, but halfway in the middle of the hill as they ate and talked. “I always come around here,” Tadashi said with a smile. “My parents used to bring me here.”

 

Hiro’s grin faltered into a soft smile before he nodded. “It’s calming.”

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said. He then turned to look at Hiro but his breath hitched when Hiro had turned to look at him as well and they found themselves sitting too close. Their noses touched slightly and something in the air thickened. Hiro found his heart started to beat faster against his ribcage, his cheeks reddening slightly. He felt his lips suddenly dry as he looked into Tadashi's eyes.

 

The older man slowly lessened the distance between them before he brought one hand near Hiro’s side and leaned his weight on it, getting even closer to Hiro. The young genius slowly placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and met him halfway. His eyelids closing, Tadashi’s lips brushed against his.

 

He felt his upper lip be tickled by Tadashi’s breath and before he knew it, he finally brought his right hand and placed at the back of Tadashi’s neck, dragging him close until their lips met. The slight sizzling sensation every time their lips met always took Hiro by surprise. His left hand clutched onto the man’s shoulder as their lips mashed.

 

Tadashi brought his free hand and placed it gingerly on Hiro’s jaw before he pushed his whole body forward, carefully manoeuvring Hiro to the ground. Hiro gasped from the surprise and Tadashi slowly angled his body until he was hovering on top of Hiro. They broke the kiss for a minute, just staring into each other’s eyes.

 

Before long, Hiro brought the man down on him again, their lips meeting and this time, it felt different. It wasn’t chaste, no longer entirely innocent. It was different, Hiro thought gently, his mind blanking and his eyes closing again. Just then he felt something prodding against his lips.

 

The wetness of that thing made Hiro gasp and before he knew it, it went into his mouth and Hiro clutched onto Tadashi’s shoulder tighter while his other hand drove through the man’s hair. It tasted weird but he didn’t complain.

 

He liked the sensation of Tadashi’s tongue against his. The man carefully took his time exploring Hiro’s mouth, lapping at everything he could reach. Before he knew it, he felt a hand creeping under his shirt and Hiro shuddered at the feeling. It was odd and he suddenly started feeling hot.

 

He was running out of oxygen but he liked the feeling of helplessness, his body heating up from the assault in his mouth. He ended up moaning when his tongue accidentally brushed at the back of his teeth. Hiro’s hand on gripping his shoulder ended up running its fingers along his neck and he just clutched Tadashi there.

 

The hand under his shirt didn’t move any further and it felt warm, causing Hiro to slightly move his body against the warmth. It was a cold night and the warmth from the hand, from his tongue made him felt heated. Tadashi then broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. But Hiro didn’t have time to recover before Tadashi began to kiss down his jaw, making a path to his throat.

 

Hiro squeezed his eyes tight when he felt the soft brushes of Tadashi’s lips against his jaw before he unconsciously tipped his head to the side, giving more access. Tadashi’s slight nips around his jaw transferred down to the side of his neck before he pressed his lips at a spot near the young genius’s right ear.

 

“Ah,” Hiro said slowly, feeling the jolt of something sharp running down his spine. The lips turned into teeth as they slowly scraped the same spot and Hiro shivered, his hands just grasping onto the man. He gave out a shuddering moan. “T-Tadashi.”

 

And suddenly, everything stopped and Tadashi froze against him. Before Hiro could comprehend what was happening, Tadashi had scrambled away from Hiro, licking his bruised lips. Hiro snapped open his eyes, suddenly feeling really cold and he decided he hated this feeling. Tadashi took in a deep breath as he stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Confused, Hiro slowly sat up, licking his own lips, still feeling the warmth of Tadashi’s lips and hands on him.

 

“Uhm,” Hiro said before he cleared his throat. He felt raw. Tadashi’s cheeks were a bit red but he wasn’t looking the young genius in his eyes.

 

“Sorry,” he said, his own voice sounding husky. “I—ah—let’s go home.”

 

“Home?” Hiro questioned and Tadashi cleared his throat.

 

“I mean,” Tadashi said. “I—uh—just remembered I have some things to do and uhm, I’ll take you home.”

 

Hiro narrowed his eyes at the man as he slowly stood up, suddenly realising that he felt stiff around his jeans. Ah, Hiro thought as he looked down. Now he knew why people said being aroused was a horrible feeling of not being executed thoroughly. He just sighed before he looked back at Tadashi, who still wasn’t meeting his eyes.

 

“Okay, fine, work,” he said as he nodded. “Where are you going?”

 

“To my lab,” Tadashi said as he bent down and picked up his things. Hiro did the same before he walked behind Tadashi. Hiro’s arousal slowly dissipated as he started to become slightly irritated. He knew that the other man was tense. As they got into the car, Hiro felt the atmosphere thickening. Tadashi’s grip on the steering wheel was white knuckled, making Hiro furrow his eyebrows.

 

Did he do something wrong?

 

But Tadashi didn’t say anything. He just smiled at Hiro with tight lips, waving him off once he was dropped at home before driving away. Hiro sighed as he ran his fingers through his bangs. He guessed Tadashi was just a bit taken by surprise though.

 

Hiro licked his lips again, remembering the way Tadashi tasted in his mouth and the way he felt when the man touched him. He ran his right fingers down his neck and reddened. It was scary at first, his heart felt like would jump right out of his ribcage. But he liked it.

 

Sure, he felt nervous as well but he enjoyed the feeling of Tadashi against him like that. So, what was wrong? Hiro frowned before he shook his head and walked into the building.

 

* * *

 

Hiro didn’t think much of it after that and Tadashi stopped acting weird the next day, so they carried on as if nothing ever happened. And here they were, one week later, sitting at home, watching television. They rarely did this, coming over to one of their apartments and just sitting down to watch something. Hiro leaned against the couch next to Tadashi. They were watching something weird and Hiro scrunched his nose at the movie.

 

“This is gross,” he commented. Tadashi looked at him before he chuckled.

 

“It’s not that gross,” he said slowly. Just then, something like blood splattered across the screen and Hiro had had enough. Grabbing the remote, he switched the channel to something else.

 

“Hey! I was watching that.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m not watching that,” Hiro responded. He glanced at Tadashi and raised his eyebrows. “What? You really wanted to watch that?”

 

“Well,” Tadashi said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. Hiro rolled his eyes before standing up and tossing the remote on Tadashi’s lap.

 

“Fine, you watch while I go and do something else,” Hiro said. He was about to move away to the kitchen when he felt someone grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him back to the couch. He didn’t even get to stabilise himself and before he knew it, he was sitting on Tadashi’s lap, facing the man with his hands on his shoulders.

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened at the surprise change of position. Hiro felt his cheeks warm up as he looked away from Tadashi and to the man’s hand which was still gripping his wrist. “Uhm,” he said slowly and soon, he felt the now familiar thickness in the air. He didn’t know who started first, but suddenly they found themselves attached by the lips again.

 

Hiro’s right hand was once again at the back of Tadashi’s head, running his fingers through his hair meanwhile his left which was still held in Tadashi’s grip, twisted gently out from the grasp and threaded their fingers together.  Tadashi’s free hand travelled to Hiro’s waist and tightened his grip there.

 

Their lips mashed and Hiro was trying to keep up the momentum when he felt the same prodding of Tadashi’s tongue against his lips. Shuddering slightly, he managed to lean his whole body against Tadashi’s and opened his lips. He gave out a breathless gasp when he felt the tongue evading his cavern, indulging in everything in his mouth. Tadashi’s grip on Hiro’s waist loosened before his hand decided it was time to start making skin on skin contact.

 

Running his hand slowly under Hiro’s shirt, the young genius ended up giving out a sigh when he felt the warm palm once more against his lower back. The hand travelled up along his spine, making him shake as he gripped at the back of Tadashi’s neck. “T-Tadashi,” he moaned under his breath when they broke apart. Then, everything stopped and before he knew it, Tadashi snapped his eyes wide before he flung Hiro to the couch and stood up.

 

Before Hiro could utter anything in a state of confusion, Tadashi had collected his things and almost tripped on his way out of the apartment. Hiro was still breathing heavily and just decided to stay like that, wondering what on Earth just happened.

 

A groan escaped his lips when he felt the same tightness around his pants. _Great_. Hiro knew what this all meant, he wasn’t a kid! He growled in frustration before he sat up and rubbed his face. Was it something he did? Was he moving a bit too fast? He felt his heart squeeze when he realised that maybe Tadashi didn’t want to do anything like that with him.

 

Leaning against the couch, he sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, he pushed you off and ran away?” Wasabi asked, sounding slightly disturbed. Gogo, on the other hand, was laughing and almost choked on her drink. Hiro growled at the both of them.

 

“You know what, I think I must be a masochist. I keep coming to you two for advice and you guys laugh right at my face!” Hiro said as he gripped onto his cup of tea.

 

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Wasabi said slowly as he drank his smoothie.

 

“But I did!” Gogo said with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”

 

Hiro levelled his stare at her until she stopped. “Done?”

 

“Done,” she said. “Okay, so, he left you— _running_?”

 

“I can hear the laugh in your tone, Gogo,” Hiro threatened. Gogo raised her hands. “Look, you said that if he doesn’t want to touch me, then I’ve got something to worry about. I've got something to worry about.”

 

“Maybe he freaked out?” Wasabi added helpfully. Hiro sighed before he shrugged.

 

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “He seemed you know, fine at first, but then the second I—I—you know, the sounds, and he just ups and leaves like I’ve made his worst nightmare come alive,” Hiro said with a slight pout on his lips. “Maybe he doesn’t want to...you know, touch me like that.”

 

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so,” Gogo said. “I have an idea. Why not just talk to him?”

 

“Best idea all day,” Wasabi said and Hiro stared at them.

 

“And how am I supposed to approach him with this subject?” Hiro asked dryly. “I can’t just climb onto his lap and ask him.”

 

“That sounds like it’ll work though,” Gogo suggested and Hiro's ears reddened slightly. “Okay, fine, why not just—be straightforward? Just ask him directly. Nobody can avoid a subject that is being presented to them so bluntly. And you know how to word things bluntly. You’ll do great.”

 

Hiro took in the advice. “You guys suck at this.”

 

“See? Blunt, perfect,” Gogo said, not being affected. Hiro just rolled his eyes at them before he smiled.

 

“Thanks,” Hiro said finally, this time meaning it and Wasabi just smiled back at him.

 

* * *

 

 So, he tried. He tried breaching the subject a few times. But he couldn’t get the words out because Tadashi changed it swiftly. At the end of the day, Hiro would realise they never really talked about it and Hiro was getting slightly confused about this side of Tadashi. And it happened a few times too. The ‘make out with him and then start fleeing when Hiro makes a noise’ thing and it was irritating the young genius.

 

Was he that unappealing when he—he—Hiro didn’t know what to do anymore. So when they ended up like this again, Hiro tried to keep his mouth shut this time, tried to keep the noises to himself. They had gone back to his apartment, just eating dinner at home before they ended up on the couch, watching something weird again. Somehow, they ended up kissing and before Hiro knew it, he was on his back with Tadashi hovering over him, kissing his mouth.

 

Before long, he travelled down to his neck, kissing there. Hiro tried to muffle his sounds but when Tadashi’s hands ended up travelling south to _down there_ —Hiro ended up yelping and Tadashi immediately pulled away and backed off like he had done something wrong. Hiro growled when he saw Tadashi frantically trying to get up.

 

“Right, that’s it,” Hiro said, glaring at the man. “Sit down.”

 

Tadashi had already stood up, ready to leave but at the command, Tadashi paused. “Hiro—”

 

“You’re sitting down or else we’re going to have a big problem the moment you step outside of this apartment,” Hiro threatened. Tadashi bit his bottom lip before he finally sat down. Hiro took in a deep breath before he rubbed his face. “So, what’s wrong?”

 

Tadashi licked his lips before sighing as well. “Not really following you.”

 

Hiro’s eyebrows twitched. “Tadashi, are you saying that to just avoid this or you’re trying to get on my nerves?”

 

“I’m not,” Tadashi protested, but he was still avoiding looking at him.

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Hiro asked. “I mean—we always do well at first and then the moment I say something, you get off me like you—is it me?” Tadashi whipped his head up to look directly at Hiro “I mean, you don’t want to touch me, is that it? You just get lost in the moment but when you realise I’m not—not—a girl—you just—”

 

“No,” Tadashi said quickly cutting him off. “No, Hiro, that’s not it.”

 

“Then, what is it?” Hiro hissed out frustrated. “I don’t understand. It’s like you realise what you’re doing the moment I open my mouth and then that’s it—you’re out of the door the next minute. I don’t—do you know how that makes me feel?”

 

Tadashi closed his eyes for a moment before he ran his hand down his face. “I’m sorry,” he said after a while. He met Hiro’s eyes and he smiled gently. “I didn’t mean to make that impression. I’m just—worried.”

 

“Worried?” Hiro asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Of what?”

 

“Of—of the thought that I’m forcing you to do things that you don’t want,” Tadashi confessed. Hiro let that sink in for a moment before he finally understood his dilemma.

 

“Oh,” Hiro said. “That’s why.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I leave right away because I—you might be in the moment now, but when I’m done, when we’re done, you might not have actually been ready and I would’ve forced you into something you didn’t want yet. And I just—needed to be sure you really want it,” Tadashi said slowly. “Want me.”

 

Hiro bit his bottom lip before he shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

 

Tadashi raised his eyebrows at that. “Huh?”

 

Hiro then slowly scooted closer to Tadashi. The man eyed him suspiciously before Hiro put his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders. “Tadashi, I love you and—I want you, alright? If I’m letting you to touch me, if I’m not pushing you away, it means I want you. I’m not that fragile. I’ll hurt you if you even think about doing things that I’m not ready for yet but if I let you—I want you.” Hiro’s cheek went pink as the man stared at him for a while.

 

“You sure?” he asked slowly after a while as he gently placed his hands on Hiro, one on his jaw and the other on his waist. Hiro was starting to feel somewhat nervous. He chewed his bottom lip before looking at the man.

 

“Yeah,” he said with a cautious smile. “I’m not sure how far I can do this with you, but yes, I’m sure.”

 

Tadashi smiled gently before nodding. “I love you too. Just tell me to stop when you can’t do it anymore, alright? So, next time—”

 

“We can—I mean, now is good too, if you want to!” Hiro said quickly. Tadashi blinked at Hiro again before his cheeks tinted red.

 

“Are you s—sure? I can wait,” Tadashi said.

 

“I’m sure,” Hiro said. “I—I’m sure.”

 

Hiro nodded at him. Tadashi stood up from the couch and helped Hiro to his feet. “Well okay, so, uh,” Tadashi started with an awkward smile. “I’m guessing we should head to the bedroom?”

 

Hiro's heart began thumping louder and louder before he nodded, walking towards the room with Tadashi following right behind him. Once they were inside, Tadashi shut the door. “Lights?” he asked gently and turned at Hiro. “Do you want the lights?”

 

Hiro sucked on his lip, unsure. “Uhm, I—I don’t know.”

 

It was dark, not as dark as coal since there were still some lights filtering through the curtains from the balcony light but dark enough for Hiro as he could still make out the smile on Tadashi’s face and yet still not see everything all at once.

 

“Okay, no lights,” he took a few steps forward until he was in front of Hiro. The young genius felt something like relief wash over into him. It was not like he didn’t want Tadashi to see him but it was all so new to him and he just wanted to—to—get used to this first. The atmosphere was slightly lighter from a moment before. “Hey, calm down. We can stop if you want to, okay?”

 

Hiro nodded. “Okay,” he said before he took a step closer to Tadashi. He then gingerly placed his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders and looped it around his neck. With that, he tugged Tadashi closer to him. The man placed both of his hands on Hiro’s waist and dragged him nearer as well until they were touching at every angle.

 

“Okay?” Tadashi whispered against his lips and Hiro closed his eyes. Taking a breath, he nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

With that, Tadashi slowly leaned in until their lips touched. Hiro traced the back of Tadashi’s neck with his left hand as his right hand traced his shoulder. Their lips then mashed together, moving in sync and this time it was sweeter, slower and Hiro found himself slightly overwhelmed with the sensation. It just took a few seconds before Tadashi slipped his tongue into those parted lips and Hiro moaned at the sensation.

 

Tadashi’s grip on Hiro’s waist tightened before he was slowly pushing Hiro to the bed. Hiro gasped when they broke their kiss as Hiro landed on his back. Tadashi crawled up Hiro, smiling down at him as he placed his hands near his head. Hiro smiled back before he gripped Tadashi’s collar and dragged him down to continue the kiss.

 

Their kiss this time was more frantic, their lips moving in sync. Tadashi slowly used his right hand and moved down Hiro’s chest until he was at the hem of the shirt. Breaking the kiss, Hiro panted for a moment as Tadashi stopped touching him.

 

Tadashi looked into Hiro’s eyes, searching for anything that might stop him. When Hiro gave him a weak and flustered smile, he grinned. He slowly pushed his hand underneath the shirt, and Hiro closed his eyes at how warm his hand was. Hiro’s own hand gripped onto Tadashi’s shoulder, just feeling his light touches slowly rubbing circles at his stomach.

 

“That—that tickles,” Hiro whispered and Tadashi chuckled.

 

“Well, that’s good,” he said. Hiro opened his eyes slowly when he felt Tadashi’s hand moving higher. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said, feeling something stirring at the bottom of his stomach. It felt hot and coiled tight. Hiro trembled at the thought. Tadashi slowly leaned in closer, placing his mouth at Hiro’s jaw, mouthing it slightly.

 

“You can—do—ah—more?”

 

Tadashi chuckled before he started kissing Hiro’s jaw while dragging the shirt from underneath him upwards. Hiro shivered once again at the slight change of temperature. The kiss continued down to his neck as Hiro tilted his head. Hiro’s left hand travelled to Tadashi’s hair and played with it for a while as he felt Tadashi’s lips reaching the spot near his ear.

 

“Ah, that’s odd,” Hiro said slowly as he felt something jolting through his spine, and arousing him. Tadashi didn’t say anything but he could feel a smile against his skin as the kiss turned into slight scraping of his teeth at that spot. Hiro clutched onto the man tighter until Tadashi stopped moving, his face buried at the junction of Hiro’s neck.

 

“Uhm, Hiro?” Tadashi said, muffled. Hiro took in quick breaths. “You okay?”

 

Hiro let himself settle down before he let Tadashi go. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Tadashi looked down on him. “We can stop if—”

 

“It's fine, fine, I’m fine,” Hiro said as he took deep breath. “Just ah—you seem to know what you’re doing.”

 

Tadashi licked his lips before he cleared his throat. “Well, uhm,” he looked flustered. “Did some research, I guess.”

 

Hiro couldn’t help but to laugh. “Such a dork,” he giggled and Tadashi rolled his eyes.

 

“Like I’m any different than you,” he said and Hiro grinned. The young genius was about to retort when a new feeling of pleasure spiked, making him gasp instead.  Tadashi had ended up brushing his hand against his right nipple. The young genius bit his bottom lip as he looked at Tadashi. “Should I?”

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said. “Wait—what about you?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said with a smile. Hiro frowned.

 

“I think—Ah!” Hiro gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut one hand clutching Tadashi’s shoulder. The older man grinned before he slowly rubbed circles on his right nipple, giving some stimulation. The young genius was warm all over, within minutes. He had no idea that his chest was this sensitive. Weren’t men not supposed to have sensitive nipples?

 

“Huh, who knew you’re actually real sensitive here,” Tadashi said before rubbing his thumb at the tip of his right nipple to prove a point. Hiro gave out a breathy moan as he closed his eyes, his right hand which clutched Tadashi’s shoulder dropped to his forehead, covering his eyes. Tadashi chuckled before he pulled Hiro's hand away. “Come on, you alright?”

 

“Just—ah,” Hiro said as he felt the continuous stream of short stabs of pleasure running down his spine. Tadashi didn’t stop rubbing his right nipple, just slight brushes. “Just—didn’t—t-think—ah—it was that sensitive.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Tadashi asked as he paused. Hiro groaned under his breath and looked at the man. He took a deep breath.

 

“No, no, don’t s—stop,” His face which was already warm from arousal, flushed with his embarrassment. Tadashi nodded before he shifted himself. “W—What are you doing?” Hiro asked when Tadashi nudged at his legs.

 

“Uh, I need to find a comfortable position for me too, Hiro,” Tadashi said with a smile. “This position isn’t really comfortable.”

 

 “O-oh um, okay,” Hiro parted his legs, spreading them until Tadashi could settle in between them. Hiro could feel his slight bulge rub against the inside of his pants, and wondered what to do about it.

 

“Calm down,” Tadashi said as he smiled at Hiro. The young genius simply did what he said. “This feels new, huh?”

 

“You have no idea,” Hiro said and they chuckled at the slight awkwardness. Tadashi then leaned down kissing Hiro again, this time trying to distract him. But Hiro couldn’t help but to moan loudly when he felt Tadashi’s lower half pressing into his own.

 

Tadashi smiled into the kiss before he slowly trailed his lips back to Hiro’s neck, this time trying to find new spots to assault. Tadashi’s right hand continued on exploring the young genius’s torso. Hiro could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he closed his eyes, enjoying the kisses against his neck. Tadashi’s teeth would sometimes scrap around his neck, making him gasp.

 

Slowly, Tadashi reached his collarbone, mouthing gently before latching onto a particular spot and sucking it. Hiro made a high pitched moan at the new sensation as he grabbed onto Tadashi’s arm. His free hand looped around Tadashi’s neck, running his hands through his hair as Tadashi continued on kissed his collarbone and leaving bruised markings.

 

Every time Tadashi moved, his jeans would brush up against Hiro’s, making the young genius to take in a sharp breath when his cock was stimulated slightly. When Tadashi’s fingers brushed against Hiro’s left nipple, Hiro ended up moaning even louder, quickly feeling embarrassed over it.

 

“Do you want to?” Tadashi asked slowly, he himself breathing slightly harder as he stopped assaulting his collarbone.

 

“Do what?” Hiro said as he took in a deep breath.

 

Tadashi’s right hand slowly travelled south before he traced at the waist of his pants. “That,” he said. Hiro's breath hitched as Tadashi’s fingers moved further down until they ghosted over the bulge. He bit his bottom lip when he felt something hard against his inner thigh. He felt himself blush even more and his heart pounded, realising Tadashi was aroused too.

 

That he did _that_ to him.

 

“I—I don’t know,” Hiro said weakly as Tadashi extracted himself and looked at the young genius. “I—I don’t want to—to—actually see or—”

 

“So, you want to take care of it yourself?” Tadashi teased slightly even though he wasn’t doing any better with his own hard-on. Hiro licked his bottom lip before he decided to try at least something new. He placed his hand on Tadashi’s hand that was touching him. Tadashi’s eyes widened.

 

“I—You can take care of it, can’t you?” Hiro asked. Tadashi took in a sharp breath. Hiro didn’t know what he did but Tadashi was suddenly kissing him again, slightly deeper and almost desperate. Hiro moaned against his lips and pressed his hand down making Tadashi's press on his clothed erection.

 

“Yeah,” Tadashi said on his lips before he continued kissing Hiro. Before long, he could feel Tadashi gripping lightly at his hard-on, massaging it and making Hiro groan out loud, breaking their kiss.

 

“A-ah! Tadashi,” he moaned, his hips automatically canting into his touch, trying to get more of that feeling. Tadashi chuckled before he started to kiss down his neck again and along his shoulder. Biting it gently, Hiro flinched at the sudden presence of the teeth. Just then, he felt Tadashi taking his free hand and placing against his own jeans.

 

“Yeah?” he said as he whispered against the shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Hiro answered as he slowly traced the bulge in Tadashi’s jeans. The older man gave out a shaky breath and Hiro could feel the pooling of something in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was close. It was already slightly sensitive from the straining of his pants. Tadashi rubbed his hard-on and Hiro ended up arching his back. Hiro ended up accidentally holding onto Tadashi’s cock harder than necessary, causing the older man to groan.

 

“S-slow down,” he said with a chuckle. Hiro bit his lips as he murmured something that sounded like sorry but he couldn’t really comprehend speaking since his head was all fuzzy. Tadashi continued to stroke Hiro as he kept up with the kisses at his neck and biting at his sensitive spots.

 

Hiro tried to do the same to Tadashi but he couldn’t concentrate. “T-Tadashi, I—I can’t—too much—I feel—”

 

“I-it’s alright,” Tadashi said reassuringly before he started to stroke Hiro harder through the jeans. “Just, let go.”

 

“A-ah! I-It’s—I—” Hiro couldn’t speak properly as he clenched his eyes shut, feeling the coiling of the heat in his gut and he knew just a few more strokes and he would come undone. He made a gasping sound in his throat as Tadashi continued to palm him, while his other hand travelled to his waist and kept him down before Tadashi eased himself up.

 

Hiro opened his eyes and moaned slightly when he saw that Tadashi was looking at him. “I—I’m—” Hiro stuttered before Tadashi nodded, stroking the denim one more time before Hiro came with a slight muffled sound and a violent shudder. Tadashi removed his hand, grinning at the younger male who was still in the aftershocks of bliss.

 

Once his pleasure died down, the wetness in his pants made Hiro shift uncomfortably, before he realized that his hand was still on Tadashi’s hard-on. “Oh,” Hiro said, flushing as he berated himself for not thinking of Tadashi. “I—I’ll take care of that.”

 

“It’s alright,” Tadashi shrugged, as he went to move away.

 

 Hiro frowned before he wrapped his free arm around Tadashi and dragged him down against him, latching their lips together. And then, Hiro started palming Tadashi’s cock. Tadashi groaned before he broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Hiro’s neck. “H—Hiro.”

 

Hiro smiled as he continued to palm him and it didn't take long before the man clutched onto Hiro tightly as he tensed and shuddered.  It was less violent than Hiro’s release, but from the wetness he felt, Hiro knew that the man came. Tadashi’s body went slack as he collapsed against Hiro.

 

They both breathed in heavily for a few minutes before Tadashi rolled off the smaller man. Lying next to him, he sighed, finally settling down. Hiro licked his lips, as they both laid there in the afterglow.

 

“That was,” Hiro started as Tadashi looked at him. Hiro cleared his throat. “Nice.”

 

Tadashi just rolled his eyes with a smile. “Sure, you too.”

 

Hiro smiled at him. He actually felt tired. He didn’t know this could expend so much energy. He waited for a few minutes, trying to fight back the exhaustion, so he could clean himself up.

 

“Thank you,” Tadashi said. Hiro sat up, deciding he should get cleaned before he fell asleep.

 

“For what?” the young genius asked. Tadashi just grinned a bit tiredly before he sat up as well. He leaned in and kissed Hiro on his now bruised lips.

 

“For trusting me.”

 

Hiro’s smile grew wider before he shook his head. “If I don’t trust you, who will I trust to do this?”

 

“Hopefully nobody else,” Tadashi teased. Hiro shook his head again before he held Tadashi’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him once more. 

 

“Nobody else,” he whispered against the lip. Tadashi nodded with a smile.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said as he got out of the bed heading straight to his closet. "Thank God you have spare clothes here. Here,” Hiro said as he took out Tadashi’s clothes and tossed them to him. Tadashi caught them before nodding. “I’m going to take a bath, there’s another bathroom in the guest room. Clean towels are there too.”

 

“Right,” Tadashi said as he got up from the bed and headed out of the room, looking at Hiro one last time. Hiro shook his head as he caught his image in the closet mirror. He reddened when he saw how messed up he looked—the good kind. His hair was a mess and his lips were swollen. His shirt was crumpled and his jeans—well, Hiro guessed they looked done and gone.  Smiling at his own reflection, he headed into the bathroom for his own shower.

 

He was glad he trusted Tadashi to do this with him. It felt—special. It was his first time and he hoped that Tadashi would be his first until the very end and possibly his last. Humming a sound to himself, feeling his energy coming back around, he walked to the shower. It was mind-exhausting, this sex thing even though it wasn’t penetrative.

 

Hiro shuddered silently as he imagined how that would feel like. He felt like someone had decided to drain his energy out from just this one time. He couldn’t imagine how the full session would feel. He would probably fall asleep right in the middle.

 

Shrugging those thoughts away for another time, he got ready for a warm shower.

 

* * *

 

With new bedsheets, Tadashi and Hiro laid next to each other, sighing.  “That was really tiring,” Hiro said as he turned to his right and looked at Tadashi. They had finished showering, decided to grab something light to eat and drink before heading back to his bed for sleep. This was also the first time Tadashi was staying over.

 

Hiro didn’t mind. He—he didn’t want Tadashi to leave yet anyways. He'd always wanted to know what it would feel like if he slept and woke up with someone next to him. Tadashi chuckled, his voice ringing off tiredness as he nodded, taking a deep breath. He then looked at Hiro before he turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Hiro.

 

Then, the older man dragged the young genius against him. Hiro buried his face into Tadashi’s chest as he hugged him back, smiling. They lied quietly before Tadashi had placed his chin against the top of Hiro's head and drifted off to sleep. Hiro smiled as he rolled his eyes and inhaled the light flower-like smell of Tadashi.

 

With that, his own tiredness hit him. Tightening his grip of Tadashi, he pecked his chest and let the darkness claim him. It was soothing to be with someone. It was even more beautiful to trust someone and let them in.

 

It was the best feeling the world to be able to get the same response back.

 

And that was the feeling overwhelming Hiro as he drifted off to sleep.

 

  

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Hah...hah...ha? I seriously tried. My first smut! Semi-smut. Kinda-of? Eh...Anyways! I hope you guys liked it. :) Do comment to let me know what you guys thought and thank you again, Hi_damn_shi for the wonderful beta and edits. Until next time~! -Krystal
> 
> Basic CSS Coding provided by museaway


End file.
